I'm Glad It's Raining HP Version
by GinnyPotter1986
Summary: Draco feels lost and alone. That is, until Hermione finds him. Read to see what will happen. This is based on Jim Varney's song of the same name.


I'm Glad It's Raining

By GinnyPotter1986

Draco Malfoy had always been a spoiled, little rich boy. His father, Lucius was a follower of the most powerful Dark Lord of all times, Lord Voldemort. His mother, Narcissa was from a family that was almost as rich and powerful as the Malfoys. Narcissa's family, the Blacks, like the Malfoys, had all been in Slytherin. The only member of that family that had not been part of Slytherin house, was Sirius Black. Sirius, Narcissa's cousin, was the only member of the family, who was in the house of Gryffindor.

From the time that Draco had been born, he had been raised to be a Death Eater, like his father. When Draco turned eleven-years-old, he received a letter telling him that he had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was really no shock to Draco, because everyone in his family had gone to Hogwarts.

About a week before school, his mother took him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies. He went into the shop that sold robes by himself, while his mother went to get his other supplies. While he was there, a boy with messy, black hair and glasses came into the shop. Madame Malkins placed the boy on a stool beside of Draco.

Draco was pleased to find out the boy was going to Hogwarts, and the boy's parents were 'their kind.' Before Draco could find out the boy's name, however, his robes were finished and he left.

While on the train that goes to Hogwarts, he heard that Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was finally coming to Hogwarts. So being the gentleman his parents raised, he decided to go and introduce himself. He took his two childhood friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, with him. He was upset to find out that Potter had already made friends with a Blood traitor and a Mudblood, and he did not want anything to do with Draco Malfoy or his company.

Draco decided at that moment, that he would make Harry pay for not receiving his hand in friendship. For the next five years, Draco insulted the group that the Wizarding world had begun calling 'The Golden Trio.' When Harry was made Gryffindor Seeker, Draco had his father buy the whole Slytherin team new broomsticks, which allowed Draco to end up being the new Slytherin Seeker.

The one thing that happened that Draco did not count on, was during their third year. During their first Care of Magical Creatures class, Draco ignored Professor Hagrid, when he told the class that Hippogriffs were proud creatures, and to insult one, could be the last thing that you would ever do.

After Harry returned from riding the one called Buckbeak, Draco insulted the huge creature. The next thing Draco knew, he was being attacked. After the school nurse had healed his arm, he went straight to his dormitory, and sent an owl to his father, telling him about the incident.

A couple of months later, as Draco and his cronies were watching and making fun of Hagrid, the Golden Trio came down the hill. Hermione, the Mudblood, began to call him names. Before Draco knew what was going on, Hermione had punched him in the face. Of all the things she could have said or done, the punch was the last thing that Draco Malfoy had expected.

During the next three years, Draco did everything in his power to make life miserable for them. In his sixth year, Lord Voldemort decided it was time for Draco to join the ranks of his Death Eaters. Draco's first mission was to kill the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

However, when it came time to do the deed, Draco did not have the nerve to do it. Therefore, Severus Snape; Draco's mentor, Godfather, and favorite teacher; was the one to kill the Headmaster. Afterwards, Draco and Snape ran into the Dark Forest. They Disapperated to the Malfoy Mansion, Draco's family home, when they were far enough off the perimeter of Hogwarts.

Narcissa was there waiting for them. Draco went straight to his room to wait for his father to come home. He did not have long to wait. Within a couple of hours, Lucius Malfoy was home.

"Draco, the Dark Lord would like for you to come into the Dining area."

"Yes, Father," said Draco, nervously. The boy was shaking from head to toe. He performed a simple calming spell on himself, and then he went down the steps. Once he was in the Dining area, he sat down in between his parents.

"Well, well, Draco, you were not able to complete the task that I gave you. However, the task was completed by your Godfather. Therefore, you will not be punished. Severus will be awarded beyond anything he could ever imagine." Draco tried to pay attention to Tom Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. However, for some reason, his mind kept drifting to Hermione Granger.

He had been thinking about her a lot lately. She had been on his mind mostly since third year. When she punched him, it caused him to have respect for her. He had decided that if the four of them were still alive, after the Final Battle between Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, then he would personally apologize to the Golden Trio.

A year later, Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort, freeing the whole Wizarding world. Six months after the Final Battle, Draco was sitting outside of Hogwarts castle. It was raining, but he still sat beside of a tree, in front of the Black Lake.

_**Gee, I'm glad it's raining**_

_**There's always something…to be thankful for.**_

_**I'm awfully glad it's raining**_

_**Cause no one sees the tear drops when it pours.**_

It was raining so hard that Draco did not even notice there were tears mixed in with the rain. All he knew was his heart was broken, by the fact that the ones he thought were his friends, but all they had wanted was a hero. If they had wanted a hero, then they should have been friends with Harry, instead of Draco.

Yes, Draco was glad that it was raining. The reason for this was, so he could drown all of his agony and sorrows in another way, besides alcohol.

_**And no one knows the thunder**_

_**Is your heartbreak in disguise,**_

_**And they think those rainy nights**_

_**Cause that sad look in your eye.**_

Suddenly, Draco had the felling he was being watched. He looked up, and there, before him, was none other than Hermione Granger. He was actually happy to see her. After all, she had been on his mind an awful lot, during the last year and a half. It was good to see she was doing well.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" he asked.

"I saw you sitting here, and I came to see what was wrong."

_**Sure am glad it's raining.**_

_**The gentle river soothes the pain inside.**_

_**I'm glad the stars aren't shining.**_

_**A wounded warrior needs a place to hide.**_

"To be honest, I have never felt so lost or alone in my whole life. I have no friends, anymore, because I refused to become a full-fledge Death Eater. I have nowhere to go, because my father kicked me out. Therefore, I do not know what to do. I am more confused now, than I have ever been in my whole life."

"Why don't you come up to the Great Hall with me?"

"Won't Potter and Weasley get upset? I am not exactly their favorite person in the world."

"Well, Harry is busy with Ginny Weasley, and Ron has made plans with Lavender Brown. Therefore, I think I have the right to hang out with you, if I want to. I mean I _am_ my own person, you know," said Hermione.

"Well, since you put it that way, I guess I cannot refuse!" laughed Draco.

_**I thought I had found someone**_

_**I could count on til the end**_

_**What they wanted was a hero,**_

_**All I needed was a friend.**_

The two of them walked towards the castle. Once inside, Hermione performed the drying charm on them. She and Draco were warmed up at once. When they were comfortable, they walked into the Great Hall.

_**Gee, I'm glad it's raining,**_

_**I hope the morning sun won't come up soon.**_

_**As long as it keeps raining,**_

_**No one knows my heart broke right in two**_**.**

Instead of sitting at their separate House tables, they sat together at the Gryffindor table. In front of them were two golden plates and two golden goblets, as well as two menus. Draco looked at his menu and ordered his favorite meal, and Hermione did the same thing.

"Hermione, I want you to know that I am _truly_ sorry for the past. I let what my father told me about Muggle Borns go to my head. However, that did not give me the right to treat you the way I did. If you can find it in your heart, will you _please_ forgive me?" said Draco.

Hermione shocked Draco, because instead of answering him, she leaned over and kissed him square on the mouth. Whatever Draco had been expecting, it was not that. He moved his plate and goblet beside of hers, and then he took the seat next to Hermione. Once he was seated beside of her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, and turned her, so that she was looking at him.

"Would you mind giving me another one of those?"

"Of course not," and Hermione placed her hands on either side of his face, and then she brought his lips to hers. As they were kissing, Draco could not help, but to think that he could get used to this.

"Careful, Mione, if you keep that up, I may end up falling in love with you pretty fast!"

"Would it surprise you, if I said I have already fallen in love with you, Draco?"

"Actually, considering our past, yes, it would surprise me."

"Well, be surprised, Draco. I think I have fallen in love with you."

"Let's go to the Room of Requirement for a while."

The new couple walked up the steps, until they reached the floor where the Room of Requirement was located. They walked in front of the wall three times, thinking about what they wanted the most. All of a sudden, a door began to appear.

Draco and Hermione went inside. There they found a replica of the Gryffindor Common Room. There was a couch and a warm fire for them to enjoy, while they talked. They sat down and began to plan what they were now going to do with their lives, when they left Hogwarts.

"Were you planning to go back to your parents' house, when you leave here?" asked Draco.

"Actually, I have my own flat in London."

"Would you like to have a roommate, Miss Granger?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Malfoy, I would love to have a roommate. Especially, if that roommate is going to be you," she giggled.

Over the next few hours, the couple made plans. It was decided that they would leave for London the next morning. Once there, Draco would send his personal house-elf for his belongings. Draco was glad he would have a place he could now call home.

The next morning, Draco and Hermione got aboard the Hogwarts Express. King's Cross Station was only an hour away from Hermione's flat. When they got off the train, Hermione got a taxicab to take them to her flat. Once they were in the door, they began kissing. Without missing a beat, they began to shed their clothes, as they made their way to Hermione's bedroom.

They reached the door, and Draco picked Hermione up in his arms. He carried her to the bed and laid her down, and then he stretched out beside of her. They began to make love. After what seemed like hours, they collapsed, out of breath.

"Draco, I believe I have just fallen deeply in love with you. I also have to say that was the best damn sex I have ever had!"

"Mione, not to make you mad or anything, but I believe that was the _only_ sex you have ever had. However, you are right, it was pretty good, pardon, the best damn sex ever!" he laughed.

Hermione blushed. Draco could not help, but to laugh even harder at the look on her face.

"Well, since you were my first, how would you feel about being my only one?"

"Why, Miss Granger, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Yes, I believe I am. So, what do you say?"

"I happily accept." With that, he began to kiss her deeply. He had never been happier in his entire life.

_**I thought I had found someone,**_

_**I could count on til the end.**_

_**What they wanted was a hero,**_

_**All I needed was a friend.**_

Three years later, Draco and Hermione married, and they had two children- Alexis Rose and Dimitri Lucas. Draco would say to everyone who asked, he would always thank goodness for that rainy night.

_**Sure am glad it's raining.**_

_**I'm awfully glad it's raining.**_

**The lyrics are by Jim Varney and are in bold, italic font.**


End file.
